Jane Kreacher (An Original)
by Mispellz
Summary: Japanese Spell Casters have a school, and Jane Kreacher is the new student. -This was written by my 12-year-old self about 6 years ago...enjoy!
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone! If you are here reading this, I just want to let you know it only has 6 chapters...and was written when I was about 12-ish, so it's been 6 years. It is not complete, and I don't plan on finishing it properly because it is very similar to some other fully published books. However, if you still read it and leave reviews you are truly so kind. This is just to honor my 12 year old self, who wanted to become a full fledged writer.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The shadow's morph into my nightmares. A murderer, demon, relatives come back, and the creature that had visited me the day before. The bed is warm, but my thoughts are cold. My mind is frozen with fear. Not one piece of warmth can get through the ice that has built there.

The creature was dark, slimy, and oozing white puss. It was only about two feet tall, but it looked enormous. The size of my fear. It was wearing a robe, and it spoke to me as if I was a long lost friend. The voice was small, but it created chills all up my arms. It seemed to suck my soul, but left enough to know what cold felt like. Real cold.

"You are not who you seem. Come to me."


	2. The Day the Moles Attacked

**Hey everyone! If you are here reading this, I just want to let you know it only has 6 chapters...and was written when I was about 12-ish, so it's been 6 years. It is not complete, and I don't plan on finishing it properly because it is very similar to some other fully published books. However, if you still read it and leave reviews you are truly so kind. This is just to honor my 12 year old self, who wanted to become a full fledged writer.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: The Day the Moles Attacked**_

Today I, Jane Kreacher, plan to finish the school year without any disasters, explained only by an earthquake. Even though, every single bone in my body completely disagrees with me.

It's not hard for me to blow up half of schools every other week. Just a week ago Evergreen Middle School was in one piece. Ok, so that was a mistake. The science lab was open, I had to practice my chemistry, and one thing led after the other. Boom! No more science lab.

Now I am going to Glader Middle School in the middle of Colorado. It isn't a bad school. Typical brick walls, about twenty classrooms, teachers in every room, lockers on most of the walls, a cafeteria, and a football field. The Principal was nice enough, about six foot five, brown hair, brown eyes, and has an aura of power around him. His chocolate skin and muscular build was a sight for sore eyes. When he showed us around the school, I kept catching him checking out my mom. If this was the principal, I sure couldn't wait to meet the other teachers.

The idea that this is my last chance at a normal school is crazy. I have been to every school in the area, not one has believed me to be the cause of the explosions, but it wouldn't be hard to trace me back to them. I mean come on, my brown hair, golden eyes, and mischievous smile my grandfather says makes him grin, is easy to point out. I even wear the same type of stuff, blue jeans, black t-shirt, and converse tennis shoes, the kind that are so tight the tips of my toes turn cold. Somehow though, nobody sees me.

The walk to the new school is about five seconds. Since it's exactly fifteen steps from my front door to their front door. I sometimes wish we lived farther from school. Mainly because, we are in range for any weird things that happen. Which, with my record of supernatural unexplained, I hope the science lab is on the other side of the school. My mom explains that less miles away we are from school, one more minute of sleep, which is nice. I don't even have to get up until 7:45 and school starts at 8:00. I love that part.

As I walk into the school, and reach for my schedule, the first bell rings. Instant chaos. People begin to shove by, pushing for a chance to get to class before their marked tardy. My backpack was shoved around so badly I fell over. Nice. Could this day be any weirder.

"Need some help?" It just got weirder.

"No thanks. I think I've got it. Darned kids." Standing up I notice that it was a guy who had talked to me. He had blond messy hair, hazel eyes and he wore a red t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts and red sneakers. His voice sounded croaky, puberty was definitely upon him. "Thanks for offering…"

"No problem. You look new here. Can I help you get to your first class?" Grabbing my schedule off the floor he reads it over. "Looks like you've got 8th grade Language Arts first."

"You don't need to help me. I'll just find my way. I have time. Five minutes is just long enough for me to get over to room...what is it?"

"Room 206."

"Right, 206. I know where that is! It's down there!"

The guy looks in the direction I'm pointing. "No, but good guess. It's actually over there and to the right. First door on the left. I'll save ya a seat. I have the same schedule as you."

"Oh," I look at him questioningly, "Who are you?"

"Timothy, Timothy Brown. But I don't like being called Timothy, so please call me Tim."

"Well, Tim, I'm Jane. Jane Kreacher. I am rather fond of my name, so just call me Jane."

Tim laughs and grabs my bag off my shoulder. "What the heck is in this?" The bag, being as heavy as it is, nearly makes him fall over.

"My books. I don't like to use my locker. So my backpack has them all. Makes life easier for me."

Tim hands me my bag back. I sling it on my back and begin to walk. "Doesn't that thing kill you?"

"Nope, it never has." We both laugh.

"You know, you and I are going to be good friends…"

"Alright class, please welcome miss Jane. Then get in your seats and write about your favorite part of spring break. Don't forget punctuation, capitalization, and abbreviation." Mrs. Franks, my Language Arts teacher says.

She has golden brown hair, with curls. Her eyes smiled and her cheeks were rosy. Her sense of style was exquisite. A lovely blue dress draped her beautiful curves. Creating a mesmerizing effect, the boys couldn't focus on writing. One glance over and she saw one of them writing, Coming back to school to see, Miss Frank. The End.

The only one not mesmerized was Tim. Who was staring off into space at me! OK...focus.

After a long day of school, I was told to wait for Tim outside at the flagpole. As I reached the pole, my backpack began to drag me down. Sitting in the grass, I grab my science notebook and begin to flip through it. The sun was disappearing and then reappearing, as it wove through the clouds. A storm was approaching, but it was far enough away, that whatever Tim needed should be dealt with before it hit.

Just as the sun disappeared again, something popped up out of the ground. It had a weird wormish face and didn't seem to care that I was there. Then another popped out. Weird.

As I watched, my mind began to play tricks on me. The mixture of the sun disappearing and reappearing, then the new animals popping up, the motion began to make them look like they were growing. That's insane, they can't be growing!

I close my eyes. Brain, stop messing with me. This is not the time. I can't have something crazy happen on my first day. Oh Lord, please stop this! I can't take it anymore!

As I open my eyes, two things. One the clouds have stopped moving, two the animals are moles and about ten feet tall each. How the heck?

Standing still I watch them. They don't seem to notice me, but my bag is open and it would take too long to close it and run. I don't see a way out of this, but something doesn't feel right. A weird woozy sensation comes over me and I blackout for a second. In that second, a voice was heard.

"She is over there, maybe our spell worked. Why was he so worried?"

"I don't know, she is easy to find too, must not know who she is. Do you think her parents told her?"

"If so, lucky us. I doubt it though. She would have defended herself."

Then I came back. Told me what? Keeping still, the animals, I now recognized as moles, came over to me. One stopped about four feet away and reached for my bag. The other, only a foot away bent down. The noise of sniffing and then the feeling of a dry rough hand grabbing me. Then something happened.

"Ouch!"

"Juicy, you OK?"

"No! Bubbles, she shocked me."

The mole, Juicy, reached down again. This time grabbing my hands. Just before he had a chance to lift me completely, I kicked him. "Ack!"

"She's awake?"

"Ack!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Still hurting from being kicked, Juicy reached after me. Just barely missing his grip, I ducked and rolled beneath them. Something in the back of my brain knew exactly what to do. I could even tell what the creatures were called. Momoka, a Japanese word pronounced as Moe Moe Key. Weakness, electricity. How did I know that?

"Make sure to keep the bag away from her! We can lure her into our lair!"

"Nice going, Juicy! Now she knows our plan!"

I dodged a kick from the one named Bubbles and slid underneath him. Grabbing my bag, I dodged out of their legs and ran for the school. Then an idea. Thinking about electricity and storms, I urged myself to bring the storm in. Then felt myself grab hold of something. Looking down I saw a lightning bolt. Gleaming and bright. Felt its heat. Then aimed and threw.

It hit the Momoka Bubbles, slicing straight through him. Nothing happened at first but just before the lightning went through Juicy, Bubbles shrunk into a regular sized mole and hid in the ground. The same happened to Juicy.

After they both dispersed into the ground, the clouds began to move and the sun went in and out just as it had before. What just happened?

Before I even had a chance to think, Tim came out of the school. "Hey!"

Not replying I turned and waved.

"Are you OK? You look like you just got hit with a bus." Then he laughed.

Pretending to laugh, I then thought of an idea. "Want to come over for dinner? Meet my parents and then study for tomorrow's science pre-test? I really don't want to have to take another test. The less amount of tests I get, the happier I'll be."

Tim still laughing, but a little shocked replied, "Sure. What time?"

"5:00 o'clock. Don't be late." Just like that I left, leaving him as shocked as I was when the moles arrived.


	3. Holy Cow

**Welcome to Chapter Two! Please review it if you have made it this far! If you all enjoy it, I might post all of my cringy dedication pages at the end. All of this is written when I was 12 so just keep that in mind. I didn't really keep timelines and characters consistent.**

* * *

When five o'clock came, I had already done my research. Lots of stuff about molecules and atoms. The notes we took didn't even give us a clue as to what we were actually learning.

I heard the doorbell ring, but forgot who it was. Then it hit me. "Tim!"

Racing down the stairs to get to the front door, I was too late. My dad was already giving the poor guy a lecture. "Dad! He's a friend. He came over to help me study for my science test tomorrow."

"You already have a test?" My dad, always the protective type. Some say he lost his hair due to all his stressing. Others say he lost his hair to prevent from heating up to much. Either way, he was just the way I liked him, bald. My mom once showed me pictures of him with hair, unrecognizable. He was about six feet tall, and loved to wear jeans and a t-shirt. "You have only been there a day, how can they have possibly taught you that much?"

"Dad, it's not fall. We weren't going in there without any knowledge. Besides, Tim here, he can help me."

Dad looked at Tim. "Be careful Mr. I am keeping an eye on you." Then without a word, walked into our family room.

"Sorry bout' that. My dad is protective."

"That's cool. Thanks for inviting me."

"Yeah, although, it is strange how fast you were able to find my house."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I just uh…"

"Whatever...no big deal. Just found it weird." He and I were both in an awkward silence, and in the middle of the doorway. "Let's head up and I'll show you what I have worked on. The teacher didn't even explain anything we needed!"

After about an hour of studying, we both decided to take a break. Tim sparked a conversation, "So, where do you come from? How did you get here?"

This shocked me a little, but I replied very cautiously, "I, uh, come from a land far far away!"

"Really? How far?"

"About two feet. I haven't left this house my whole life."

"Wow, thats crazy. Why?"

"I don't know really. I think it's just because I was born here, and our family built the place. It is just boring. I want to go adventure. I have never left this town. My parents are afraid to."

"Oh. Man, I've been all over the world. Explored the Netherlands, England, Mexico, Canada, Hawaii…"

"Hawaii! I have always wanted to go." Tim looks at me, but stops. Something about that gave me chills all across my spine. A chill that doesn't leave until you think of something else. A moment of silence, then something downstairs fell. "Uh, we should go check on that."

Tim followed me downstairs, through the family room, and into the kitchen. "Listen I'm fine, just make sure the kids don't… Hi kids!"

"You OK mom? I heard something fall. Was that you?"

"Oh, yeah. You know me, clumsy. I'll be fine. Go along and enjoy your new friend. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Tim turned and began walking back to my room. I turned but glanced back and saw both of my parents bleeding. Their arms covered in...grass and hay? They were fine just a moment before.

I close the door to my room. Clearing all noise from downstairs, and what I saw from my head. Then I realize that I forgot to ask a vital question… "I forgot to ask if you want to stay for dinner."

"Heck yeah! Wouldn't miss it!" We both laugh, making a song from the laughter.

Still laughing, I sit down on the floor. Tim sits next to me. We both laugh until our sides hurt. Then we lay down and look out my window. Out to the stars. "Ever wonder what it would be like to visit a star?"

Tim looks at me, "No, I just met one."

Looking away I blush, "No I meant, a real star. To fly up there and say hello."

"No, I mean literally I met one. You're glowing!" He stands up and backs away.

Looking down I notice that I am. Woa. "That's weird. I have never done this. Then again I have never fought a ten foot tall mole either, but today is full of firsts."

"You what? You sound like a crazy person, you know that?"

"I don't know how to turn it off."

"You didn't start glowing until we stopped laughing. Then we started watching the stars and you began to glow brightest when you were caught up in a thought."

"The stars just feel so cozy and warm. I mean, kind of like the sun, but more. It's almost blankets and heater warm." I then realize I am dozing off. I jolt awake.

Tim looks around, "You say it's warm but everytime I look at the stars the only thing I see is twinkling light millions of miles away." Then a lightbulb crashed downstairs.

"Please don't let me sleep." Tim nods, and a second later my mother calls us down to dinner. -

As I was sitting down at the table my dad separated Tim and I. Tim had weird looks on his face, hidden only by the water cup he put in his face every four seconds. He must think I'm a weird person. Stupid stars and their warmth.

"So, what's your background?" my dad asks.

"Oh, you know, stuff. Lots of stuff." Tim shuffles, "I move around a lot."

I soon realize, that my dad makes everyone self conscious, it's not just me. I have to cut in, or something is going to happen to this guy. "We finished studying!"

"Good, good. Learn any new languages?" This is when she begins to speak a weird language. " _Akuma o hanashi, kono basho o hanareru. Ima no mama ni! Matawa keien sareru."_

Something clicks in my brain, automatically translating. " _Speak out demon and leave this place. Leave now! Or be shunned."_ How the cheese cake? Does my mom think he's a demon?

"Who's up for some burgers?" I say changing the subject, my hunger also more controlling than my father.

"I, uh, sure am!" Tim looks around at all of them.

I stand up, "Let me go get em'…"

Then it happened. The answer to why my parents were covered in blood, grass, and hay came roaring out of the kitchen.

"Holy Cow!"

"Margaret get the rope! Jane, uh, we will explain later. Get Tim out of here!"

The giant thing that came out of the kitchen she knew as a Ushi no kaibutsu, Japanese for Cow monster. Weakness, food. The Ushi was a large metal contraption, steam whistling between the cracks in the metal. The gears on his legs turning and clicking in every direction. The bronze color and the red eyes made it one of the scariest sites ever known to man. Or me, whichever comes first.

"Tim, get out of here! Run home! Go somewhere. Just get out of danger." But turning, she saw he had already left. Great, one more thing to have to do. Call a dude.

"Move Jane!" Her mom flew over her, with wings? Landing beside her she thrust a rope around the cow's neck. "Move!"

Taking off, I watched as my dad backflips and throws a knife in the creature's eyes. Then jumping onto it, snatching them out and clawing the cows face. All too soon I reach the stairs. Taking two at a time I make it to the top. Only to see both of my parents on the ground knocked out and bleeding horribly.

"Jane, get to your room. We will be there in a minute! Don't stop. GO!" My mother stands up, bruised and cut, faces the monster and charges.

Making it to my room, an idea comes to mind that I have to try.

"Hey soil pooper!" The cow turns it's head to me. Letting go of my dad's leg, and shaking off my mom like a rag doll. "Want something really worth fighting for?" Raising my hand I show it a doughnut. You know, doughnuts and cows make sense. "Doughnut hurt my parents!"

Confused at first, but slowly understanding, the cow walks towards the stairs. Alright, part one, get it's attention, check. Part two, destroy this guy before he destroys the house, that remains to be seen.

Walking slowly at first then jogging, I cross the house and go out a window, through the front door and inside. "Hey! Down here!"

Up the stairs and walking down the hallway, the cow stops. Moving not an inch. Maybe he lost his energy. Interesting. Just as I was about to turn my back, a glow blinds me, and I drop the doughnut.

Rubbing my eyes, I find myself face to face to it. Nope, lots of energy, lots and lots. "Nice cow. Don't go bull on me!" Wait...bull! He's not a cow, it a bull monster! "Mom! Why did you have a bull in the kitchen?"

Coughing and sputtering she replies, "He was going to be our new protector. We don't have time to explain it, but this guy was to keep us safe from things outside. He is the best in his class! But now he thinks you're the danger. There is a button on the back, it is supposed to be able to sense the families fingerprint and calm him down."

Great, so a cow monster, made out of metal. How can this get any better? Then something red catches her eye. Hiding behind the curtains, a red t-shirt peeks out and jean shorts. Tim!

To think, this morning she was worried about school and friends. Now she has to worry about not destroying the house, while protecting Tim, and allowing my parents to not get trampled. Easy as...burgers.

"Does it like burgers?"

"Yeah! But not as much as he likes doughnuts."

"Right. Thanks." Facing the metal Ushi, I bend down as slow as possible. Inches from the doughnut, I stop. Something glimmers, not a normal glimmer. Then I realize, it's me. Great, now my parents are going to freak out on me. Grabbing the doughnut and slowly rising, I notice Tim peeking out and watching.

"Listen, I am not an enemy. Don't make me one. If you want the doughnut, you need to behave." Having it's attention, I move slowly back towards the kitchen. Grabbing the rope my mother grabbed.

Putting the doughnut on the counter and allowing the bull to eat it, I slip the rope over its neck and tighten the loop. "Gotcha. Now come on. You need to stay in the backyard."


	4. My Choice

**Hey, Hey, Hey. Chapter Three. (Also please ignore my probably horrible Japanese translations.)**

* * *

"We're Japanese spell casters?"

"Actually the correct term is Kyasutā o tsuzuru." My father corrected, "But yes, spell casters."

"Why didn't I know this sooner? I am almost fifteen! This was never important enough for fifteen years?"

"It was to protect you from being a liar." said my mother.

This was the way our conversation ended up being. My parents would talk and I would listen, mad of course, but who wouldn't be? Fifteen years they kept this from me. I finally know why I blow up schools so easily. My powers interfere with the molecules and they create a friction that can't be stopped. Lovely.

I can change forms, bend light, teleport, and fight like a ninja. I have grown up to disbelieve these things, and here I am, believing that they exist.

Of course I told them about the moles. I couldn't very well keep that a secret from them for fifteen years. There will be a day something will be.

Putting my PJ's on and curling up in bed, my anger absorbs me. Eating me whole. Consuming my living essence. Leaving me feeling heartless. I also know though, in the back of my head, that they were doing it to protect me from getting in a situation that I had to lie to get out of.

My covers suddenly became warm and overheated, so putting a foot out I relax a little. Slowly my eyes close and I drift off into dream land.

Opening my eyes, I roll over to look at the clock. The edge of the number is cut off, so rolling over, the 3 turns to 8. "hmmm, 8 o'clock. Nice." Laying back down I close my eyes. Wait...8 o'clock!

Jumping out of bed I shed my pajamas and slips into my normal black t-shirt and blue jeans. I throw on my tennis shoes and grab my backpack. Then I charge down the stairs. Almost running into my mom. "Hi mom, sorry!"

"Hi. What are you racing out of the house for?"

"Uh, school!" I roll my eyes and start walking towards the door.

"Darling! Didn't you hear? Something attacked the school last night."

"What?" I stop in my haste and look straight at mom.

"Yeah, I told them you were sick and couldn't come today."

"I'm going to school."

"No you are NOT!" Grabbing my bag and throwing it by the door, she holds me still. "The creature that attacked was said to have been searching for someone. Someone with the exact description as you."

"What was it?"

"Unknown. Mutation of some sort. But something tells me, you're not safe here."

"But I can't just leave."

"Yes you can. We have already arranged for it."

"What!"

"No more questions. All I can tell you is that you're staying with some friends in Florida."

How can I have no say in this? Who am I going to stay with? I just started at that school, and only a day later it's attacked? What would Tim do? Would he sell me out? No, he is a friend now. We share a secret. Hopefully.

"And you can't tell your new friend Tim about any of this!" Pulling out a wristband she attaches it to my arm. The wristband glows, and a sharp point comes out. Pricking my finger and drawing blood, the sharp point goes back in. "This is your magic. Don't lose it. It will only work for you. It is genetically connected now."

The wristband was a rainbow of colors. "How will I hide it?"

"You can't take it off. It will mold to whatever you're wearing. Colors, and clothes." Just a second after she says this it morphs to the color of my skin, unrecognizable. Pausing she looks me straight in the eye. "You will be staying with family. They live in Florida and they will teach you how to use this. When you get to Florida you will be looking for a man named Curtis. Curtis Kreacher."

Then pulling me close she tells me something that I will cherish forever, "I love you. So does your father. Keep that in mind, no matter what happens." Letting go she finishes, "Go pack all of your things. This will be the only spell I will teach you." She pulls out her wristband, aims it at the living room and says, " _Pakku no heya_." Instantly translated as "Pack room."

The transportation was almost so simple that, being looked for by monsters, it seemed sketchy at best. Mother said that it was the best way to escape without looking suspicious. I first took a taxi, then a plane, and after a three and a half hour flight, landed in Orlando.

Instantly the air felt warm and moist, surrounding me in a cushion of heat. The day was nothing like the day at home. Normally this time of year, Colorado is still melting, but Florida was already green and luscious. Walking out of the walkway platform from the plane and entering the airport, I am beginning to realize that the world I know is so much bigger than I thought. "Wow."

"Wow indeed." Turning I notice that one of the flight attendants had come over. "Hello, I am Kacie." She said. "I see you have just come from Denver, are you looking for someone?" The light blond hair she had, bobbed in place, and with the blue attendants uniform, forming her whole self, showing every curve, she looked like the everyday attendant you see in commercials.

Hesitantly I reply, "Uh, yes. I actually am looking for someone by the name…"

"Curtis?"

"Y-Yes. How did you…"

"Follow me ma'm. I will show you where to go." She walks in front of me and then stops. "Coming?"

"I guess…" In that millisecond I realize how far away from home I really am.

Leading me down a long hallway, past some panicked people rushing to their flights, she then turns into a doorway, and holds the door open. "Follow the stairwell to the second floor, turn right, then you should see the baggage claim. Oh, and remember, Florida is the Sunshine state, so keep your spirits bright!" Closing the door behind her, she walks away.

"Weird." Then walking down the stairs, I realize I'm the only one there. Great, just what I need. A new place, and boom the only one in the stairwell. Stair after stair passes, then a turn, and more stairs. Turning again I see a big black number labeled level 2. "Well, cool."

Walking out of the door and turning right, sure enough a sign labeled baggage claim appears. Still, keeping an eye out for anything weird, I walk into the crowded room. About fifty yards away at the midway point, where a sign with the whereabouts of your luggage sits, an older woman leans against the wall and watches me as I walk near it.

The sign sits in the middle of the walkway, blocking some oncoming traffic, making it a popular spot to sit and relax. Arriving at the sign, I go to the opposite side as the woman. Reading through the list and checking my airplane ticket, I notice that for flight 206 from Denver to Orlando, baggage claim is carousel eight.

Turning and counting the carousels I feel a warm hand grab my shoulder. "Hello dear." Turning around, I find that the woman had found me. "Are you lost? Because I am happy to assist young children in finding their...parents." The word parents sounded rough and hard to listen to. Her eyes were red. Not even the blue that was oddly familiar could calm the look of hatred on her face. Grey hair, and a cain, completed her ugly grandma look.

Rubbing her hand off my shoulder, I reply. "I am fine, thanks. Good day."

"Wait a minute dearie. I'm not finished talking to you yet."

Walking away as fast as I could to carousel eight, I hear her voice off in the distance getting smaller. She isn't following me. Good. Making it to carousel eight, I make it just in time for me to grab my bag before going around again, I am almost jogging out of the airport.

Walking into the entryway with the double doors, I notice I'm the only one inside. Weird, I swear I just saw someone walk in here. Then the doors close and lock. All at once the air becomes thinner. Turning around I notice nobody is in the baggage claim anymore, even though moments before the place was filled.

"Good, you're in one piece, I was beginning to worry. Especially since your mother told us you were keeping an eye out, a beginners eye." Turning I see a man. He knocks on the glass, "Let's see, you're not much to look at. But you'll do. Let's give you a new look as soon as we get home. I have to text your mom."

The man wears a black button up shirt, with little swirls on it. He has black sunglasses, and blue jeans. He has red hair, swirled up in a Jimmy Neutron look. "Who are you?"

"Well, I thought your mom would have at the very least showed you a picture. That woman." Slowly taking his glasses off, he reveals his blue eyes, with a gold rim. "I am Curtis Kreacher, but please, call me Uncle K." Hesitantly I give him my name. "I know who you are, but we have no time for introductions now. We can do that at the house."

"So, do you always lock up your nieces and nephews? Or do you just do it on special occasions?"

"Special occasions for sure. It won't happen again. Although, I won't open them until you make a decision."

"What decision?"

"Wow, your parents really didn't prepare you at all." Putting his glasses on his forehead and rubbing his eyes, he begins to explain. "Every Kyasutā o tsuzuru must make the decision to train. This decision will change their lives, or yours in this case. And you must make the decision quickly. If you do not decide to train, I will have to take your band and destroy it, this would then take your powers away forever. It would also stop any chances of you doing something amazing and memorable. If that's what you want anyway."

Without a doubt, I enjoy my life and the normality about it, but maybe this is a chance to be someone great. Then a thought occurs, "Why don't I make this decision later? Why now? I haven't even had a chance to try out my powers. What if I give them up and not even know what I could do. What if I learn that I don't want it. I mean, I just got this thing. I want to try it out at the very least. Why don't I make a decision after I have learned about it, what it is."

Uncle K. doesn't say anything at first, but then nods. "I guess that would be O.K. but at least let me in on what you're leaning towards. Since I have to train you, this would depend on what I teach you."

"I don't know. Convince me."

"Just like your father. Stubborn." Then opening the doors, he motions his hands and my bags float out the door and down the stairs just across the road. "Well, let's go. That lady who grabbed your shoulder, she is not someone to be trusted. We should get out of here while we can."

Following my bags, Uncle K. and I run. Down a flight of stairs and then down an elevator. He motions his hands again, and nothing happens. "What was that?"

"I can't let everyone walk around in a haze their entire lives now can I? At least nobody can follow us now. Here we are."

We make it to level 1 and follow my bags over three rows. Then my bags stop next to a van. "You know, if you were doing this in the dark, in an alley, it would look like a kidnapping."

"Haha, very funny. Now shut up and get in."


	5. Wait, What!

**So this is the second to last finished chapter. Please enjoy. :P**

* * *

The drive was about four hours, or at least it felt like it. We only had to drive about twenty miles to a little neighborhood a little outside of Orlando. Just close enough to see the skyline. The traffic was enough to give me a horrible headache.

"How much further?"

"Not far. Just keep your mouth shut and we will get there faster."

"Fine."

Sure enough, the drive only took another five minutes. The house we pull into is navy blue, with white pillars and red trim. It has a pillar and a deck, both large enough to fit about fifteen average size Ushi. A typical old Victorian, surprising for a Japanese family. Then again, not really.

"Welcome to your new home. Where nobody but me and my wife are related to you." Smiling he nudges me, "Come now, it was a joke. A couple minutes ago you couldn't stop joking around. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Duh, the white face, sweaty palms. I couldn't help but notice. Don't worry. You'll be fine. Trust me." Then with a final nudge he opens his door and gets out. All the same pushing the unlock button for the trunk. "Come get your stuff. We need not be tardy."

Getting out and closing the door behind me, my feet feel like lead. They move so slowly I realize a snail could go faster.

"Hurry up! We have not got all day."

Shaking off my daze, I grab my things and turn to close the trunk, but it already has been and locked. "You're a snail."

"You smell funny."

"Well then, allow me to take a shower and hurry up!"

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"You're impossibly slow."

Moving a bit quicker, I realize, what the heck am I afraid of?

Uncle K. opens the front door, letting out a waft of cinnamon and sugar. Mmm. Smells good.

"Ahh, Auntie K is making her specialty, homemade cinnamon rolls. Yep, she's excited to meet ya."

Mouths watering, Uncle K. and I head to the guest bedroom. Down a very victorian lit hallway, pass some glowing rooms, and on the right. "Here ya are. I'm still glad you made it."

"Yeah, thanks."

My room, pink walls with black rosettes, and white trim. A pink and black bed with white sheets and pillows. Definitely decorated to fit a princess. "Sorry bout' the decor, we had to hide a princess here a couple years ago, and just decided not to change it. Of course, if I had my will, I would have changed it to a guys room, but for now, this is what it is."

"Really?"

"No. We just had a daughter who decided to move to New York and we haven't had money to fix this place up."

"Oh, well, I really appreciate this."

"You bet. I am going to go to the kitchen and check on Auntie K. She probably needs my help. She hasn't cooked a full meal in, who knows how long. See you later Jane."

Running out of the room he closes the door behind him. The room is almost too childish, but just so, with a little touchup, I can make do. Using my charm, taught to me by my mother, I release my room to organize itself.

The white bedding folds itself and goes into a cupboard in the closet. My bedding from home flies out of my bag and makes itself on the bed. Then all of my books, pictures, decorations, and clothes fly out of my bag. Placing them in exactly the order that I want. Perfect.

"Wow. I've never seen a beginner do that before." A little voice says, "I'm still working on my levitation charms." Then a little girl, around ten or eleven comes into my room. She has blue hair and brown eyes, and she wears an old red dress, torn in some areas. Her face is alight with wonder, and she bounces a little, meaning she has way more energy than I can handle right now. "You must be Jane Kreacher. I am Arissa, but call me Issa."

"Issa?"

"Yeah! Issa. Wow, you are a professional. I guess with your history, I shouldn't doubt your powers, but still. To see them in person, and up close. Wow." Swaying now, she looks like she's floating.

"What do you mean with my history?"

"Oh you know, your parents being the best charmers in the Universe! Do you remember the tale of the time they slayed the Tsuchinoko, the legendary serpent monster?" Before I even have a chance to answer, she keeps going, "Or the time when they fought the double eyed hand man? I mean, they lost but, still. It was epic. Or the time when…"

"Ok I think that's enough of your rambling Issa. She doesn't need to be schooled on her own parents." This voice belonging to a tall, brown and red highlighted, guy. About fourteen or fifteen, his blue eyes sparkling. "So you're Jane Kreacher?"

"And you are?"

"James Rupert. Don't use my last name though, it's weird to me."

"Not really, I mean seriously, do you know how many times Kreacher is judged. Tell me about it."

James smiles, then realizes he's doing so. "Uh, I just came to tell everyone that dinner is ready." He hurriedly walks away, rambling.

"I've never seen him smile! Well, not like that. I mean he smiles, but very rarely and only on occasions." Then looking right at me, and hopping in place, "I smell cinnamon rolls, and I really need the energy. I am super tired."

If this is her being tired, then wow. "O.K. let's go."

The dining room was full of kids, my age and younger. All strangely familiar, but not just the same. "Come in, come in! Everyone tell miss Kreacher hello!" A very feminine voice says. Looking around I notice it's Auntie K. An older woman with golden hair and a wrinkled face, but beautiful just the same. Her multicolored eyes dance about creating a rainbow. "I said, everyone welcome miss Kreacher."

Everyone says hello. I walk over and giver her a hug. You know, the right thing to do when you haven't seen a relative before, right? Then Uncle K. stands and says his name. "I am Mr. K. and I will be your teacher for the next few years. This is my wife Mrs. K. and she will be the headmistress for the next few years." Then motioning to the room, "Now everyone, we are going to go in a circle and tell each other your names. Afterwards, explain what your favorite animal is." Patting Auntie K. on the back, they both stand bow and sit down. Then going in a clockwise circle, everyone stands says their name and animal, then sits down.

Two girls, not much younger than me stand up and together say their name. "Karissa, and Melissa. We are the two Suh's. Our favorite animal is a fish." Everyone claps, they sit, then the next person.

"I am Clara. I don't like animals. Deal with it." Sitting down, everyone half heartedly claps.

Then it's James' turn, "I am James. I like all animals, except for one. A kanga." Sitting down, he frowns and slouches.

Issa stands and giggles. "I am Arissa Jameson Jones. Call me Issa. I like tuna, and bread. Their good together."

My turn. I stand up and try to keep my cool. "I am Jane Kreacher."

"So you're related to creatures such as Mr. and Mrs. K.?" A guy with orange hair and some curls proclaims. Everyone begins to chuckle.

"Yes."

"Oh great, a teacher's pet. Everyone, she is the only one getting good grades!" This is when everyone stops chuckling and laugh. Everyone except James.

"Anyway, as I was saying. My favorite animal is…"

"Creature, miss Kreacher." Everyone but James laughs.

"A Beluga whale." Then hurriedly sitting down, I begin to realize, this is not going to be easy.

Then Uncle K. stands, "Well, that went unexpectedly. Mr. Munchkin. You are hereby in detention for the next week."

"I told you not to tell them my last name! Wait WHAT! No! I can't...already?"

"Yep." then turning towards the exit of the room. "Bed time is ten thirty. No later. Understand?"

Everyone nods. "Good. Now, finish dinner, and head to bed." Then leaving the room and taking Mrs. K. too, he stops. "No boys in girls rooms and girls in boys rooms after seven thirty either. Got it?"

After a while of silence and eating, I finish my food. Not knowing what to do with it, I wonder if I could conjure a spell. Then thinking in Japanese, I say it. " _Kiemasu"_ Everyone watches as the plate disappears into thin air.

"How did you…"

"I don't know." Everyone still staring, it becomes uncomfortable. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"You are in so much trouble. Wait till the headmistress find out. She will give you detention for sure."

"Wait what? Why?"

"You're not supposed to use your powers until you have mastered them. And since you're a first timer here...this will be good."

"Oh lay off Justin. It's not like you haven't conjured a spell without permission. Come on." James, why is he standing up for me?

"Well aren't you Mr. Perfect? Besides why are you standing up for this...creature?" Everyone giggles, but senses a fight coming on, so they slow their giggles after a while.

"You know what? You're not even worth the energy." Then standing up, James walks away into the hall.

Thinking he's won, Justin begins to grin devilishly, "This is going to be an...eventful year. Isn't it?"

I stand up to leave and follow James, although I don't know him that well, he did stand up for me. I have to see if he is O.K.

Walking down the hallway, I almost pass his room. The only one that has a Do Not Enter sign on it. I knock.

"Can't you read, this is a no Justin zone...leave me alone you idiot."

"Uh, this is Jane. I'll leave you, sorry. I just wanted to know if you were O.K."

"Oh Jane! Uh, come in! Sure." The door opens. Revealing a room full of a mixture of science and spells. "Sorry, I thought you were Justin, coming to give me more crap. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well, it's almost 7:00 PM and you can't be in here at 7:30."

"Well, whatever. I won't be here long anyway." Looking around the room I see many pictures of people all around the world. "You travel?"

"Oh, no. My parents do. Since I don't live with them anymore they feel like the world is their oyster." He looks down at the floor and then realizes I am still there and perks up again. "Where are you from? I mean, your family is in Japanese history, but I want to know you."

"That's the thing, I don't know who I am. I come here and you all say I am famous, my parents are famous, my family's famous. But I don't know what for. I didn't even know I was a Japanese spell caster until yesterday! The spells I used today, I don't even know how I did them!" I realize I'm about to ramble on, but I stop myself. "So is my family in a history book? Could I see it?I mean, if their famous their famous right?"

He nods. "Uh, yeah I have it in here somewhere. Geez, your life is jacked up."

"Listen, I don't want you to tell anybody this. Especially since everyone else thinks I am this history icon, I don't know how to cope with this, and I am trying to make friends. Like you."

"Woa, woa, woa. We are not friends. I don't have friends."

"Wait what? You don't have friends? What a shocker." James smiles at me, I smile back. "Let me be your first."

Imagining the gears in his head turning, he nods. "Then, help me find this book my...friend. It's called Japan, a spell caster's dream."

My thoughts travel as I look, how Tim might be doing, the first day I am at the school I get attacked twice and by two creatures that hours earlier seemed impossible to imagine. Then, Tim holds my families biggest secret, we can cast spells. My mother tells me my Uncle owns a rundown spell school, in their house. I meet people who know all about my family and I truthfully, barely know myself. All the while, being chased by more creepy crawlies. I need a vacation.

Interrupting my thoughts, James says, "You're thinking again. Still trying to wrap your head around the fact that you are an immortal being?"

"Immortal? Seriously?"

"No, but you should be, your glowing. Something about that should freak me out, but I have a feeling you don't know why you glow either."

My hand feels like a magnet suddenly grabs hold of it and drags me towards the bookshelf. I grab my wrist and pull, but it's no use. Then my hand transforms into that of scales. Looking down I see so has the rest of my body. Wings spring from the side of my body and flap so that I'm partially flying. There goes my short problem.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU…" the sentence is cut off by myself trying to reply. No longer is my beautiful voice coming from my mouth, instead a growl and roar are heard. A series of them come from my long snout.

Then my body yet again transforms, the world beginning to seem larger, so large in fact that the books are as tall as me times four. "Squeak!" Ugh, what the heck is going on?!

"Squeak, squeakity, squeak, squeak!"

"Wait, what? How the marmalade did you turn into a mouse?"

"Squeakity, Squeak."

"Right, no time. Do you think you could, uh, change back into yourself now? Whatever you did to change, you might want to fix it quick. Mr. K is coming down the hall checking rooms."

Again my form begins to change. My body becoming smooth and tan, my brown hair coming back and growing longer than before. Great, I'll need a haircut soon. Turning around I notice James is looking at me funny. "Don't freak out! I have no idea what I just did, but you can't tell anybody. I already have enough rumors going on about me, and I don't need anymore."

James looks at my hand. That's when I realize, I'm holding a book, it's titled " _For the Eyes of Jane Kreacher Only_." Wait, what?


	6. It's Nacho Problem

**The last finished chapter. I might put in the chapter that isn't complete...and all of my dedications and such that I had. Mainly because I had ACTUALLY written it to be published as a book. xD**

* * *

The first few weeks of the spells school was great, except for the constant Did You Know quizzes Issa gave me about my parents. How the heck was I supposed to keep the fact that I knew nothing about what she was saying behind lock and key if she keeps badgering me?

The spells aren't nearly as cool as I thought we were going to learn. Most of them are making sparkles appear to escape, or a gas that can take out an enemy band of butterflies, seriously who comes up with this stuff?

My friendship with James is growing, wondering why everyone looks at us funny though, I mean really. It's not like the guy doesn't smile, he does all the time. You just have to understand who he is, well, the amount of what he is that he allows you to know. Sometimes he creeps me out. His knowledge of Japanese monsters and creatures is amazing. There are over a thousand.

Today I get a day off of the non-stop spells and lectures, and James and I have been allowed to explore outside of the house. I mean, not walk around the outside of the house, but outside, of the house.

T-shirt and shorts, the perfect day out clothes. Although the weather report says that rain is in the forecast, a 89% chance just like any other day in Florida, we should be just fine.

James and I planned to leave at nine thirty, but of course, we accounted time for Auntie K to give us a rundown on all of the rules, meaning we are going to leave at ten and be back by seven. We are going to eat a good lunch, no alleyways, and watch for creatures...something like that. Although, learning more about monsters, they seem to be everywhere, especially when they're looking for something everyone wants a taste on.

The feeling of the sun on my shoulders is amazing, the house is great, but the outdoors, there is nothing like it. Birds in the distance, bees buzzing about, flowers in all different colors framing rocks and fences. Then the feeling of James staring at me catches my attention. "What? Something in my nose?"

"No, no. Nothing is wrong."

"Then why do you have a sucker face on? You're looking at me funky. What's up?"

"Nothing. It's just, the sun is so beautiful, the way it reflects off of things and frames them in just the right way." His eyes dart about me. Then I realize it, is he flirting?

"So, where are you going to show me today? My first time in Florida, let's get this party started!"

"Well, I have a lot planned, but first...coffee."

Making it to the first Starbucks we see we both ordered iced Caramel Macchiatos. Waiting in line the sensation of amazement hits me. "Wow. This is so cool."

"Starbucks, one of MANY in the Nation. Seriously, I went to Miami once, there was one on almost every corner. Of course, on opposite sides of the street, but still, come on, one on EVERY block!" James begins to go on and on about how Starbucks franchise is everywhere, and everyone is always craving their coffee. I miss half of what he says, the outdoors catch my attention.

When I imagined Florida I imagined hipsters and bikini girls walking everywhere, but the more I watch and stay here, I am getting the sensation of home. A sensation I have never felt before. James stops talking and looks at me.

"Thinking are you?"

"Uh, sorry. Yeah. It's not that I don't enjoy what you say, it's just, wow. I never leave my hometown, then a day later, boom, I live in Orlando, with an Uncle I have never met. An Aunt whom even Munchkin is afraid of, and a nice new friend who stood up for me on the first day here. Not to mention my powers, which I still can't manage to understand. Then a book appears out of nowhere that doesn't open by the way, or at least I haven't figured out how. It all happened so quickly that it's like, all you can say is wow."

"Listen, I know what you feel, and trust me it'll pass. Not everyone is going to understand you, but I do."

"How? How do you understand?"

Before he has time to enlighten me, our coffee orders are called. We grab em' and go. Following James is fun, but I hope we don't end up in a boxing match.

After our coffee stop, we went to a couple clothing stores. I didn't bring enough shorts. So we had to find some, and James had to help, whether he liked it or not.

"Geez, I didn't know that women could be so picky. Why do they make so many shapes and sizes? Grab one and go, I always say."

"You do, do you?"

After the store, James and I took a stroll, I figure since I made him go shopping he could take me wherever. "So what's next on my tour? We saw the mall, a coffee shop, some weird people amongst the mall. So Mr. Surprises where to?"

"Glad you asked, my favorite place." James smiles, "Up for some Marvel Adventures?" He hands me a ticket.

"Avengers: Age of Ultron! It doesn't come out for a few weeks. How did you?"

He shrugs, "A theatre near here lets people see movies early. Well, every so often. I don't know how they do it but they do. Besides, just say thank you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome miss." He grabs my hand, a weird tickling in my stomach happens, "We better go, the movie starts in about twenty minutes, leaving us about five minutes to be there in time for the lights to go out." Then pulling me along we reach our destination.

The theatre. Like most others, adorned with bright lights, posters, and movie times. All of which are advertising new things like Coke Zero or Macho Nacho's. The inside looks like a colony of ants. People mill about in an unorganized way, many bumping into each other.

"Well, not much different than a movie theatre anywhere else. But it's a good place to meet people and know the locals. I think."

"I guess, but wouldn't people be a little upset if you talk during the movie?"

"Really, you just asked that?" Then James lightens, "No, before the movie. If it's part of a "Fandom" then you can get to know them." After a pause, "Want some nachos?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"O.K." I watch as he runs over to a concession stand just before the entrance to the screening rooms.

A moment later he returns with a huge box full of Nacho cheese and chips. Then many other things. "So those are plain nachos?"

"No, not really. They messed up my order, too many people over there. I watched them give my order to a guy who looked like he was in a hurry to get back to his movie, and then his order went to me. I couldn't pass up the chance to get a better order of nachos." He hands me the box. "I'll be right back, I need to use the uh...be right back."

I can't help but smile as he runs to the restroom. That was almost, cute. I grab a chip and bite it. Instant cheesy greasy goodness. Yum.

Something behind me crunches. Someone else must have nachos too. Then a louder crunch. I turn around.

Nothing like a two foot tall grey man with slimy skin and pus to take away a good feeling. Turns out the crunch sounds were of the chains that dragged him down.

"Jane Kreacher! Be warned, people are full of darkness, but you must show them the light." His voice, something about it made me want to fold into a ball and cry. "I have plans, but I need you for them. Meet me in your dreams." With that he was gone.

"Jane?" James was back. "You good? We gotta get to the movie now or we'll miss it." A short pause, "You O.K.? What's going on?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's go."

"Seriously, you good?"

"I'm fine. Besides it's, uh, Nacho problem." I say it with a grin, my best at a joke.

"Well, as I can tell, the only thing wrong with you, is your sense of humor."

Laughing we head into the theatre, my mind still curious as to what the little creature was; and if what he said is true. My dreams? Can I really do that?


End file.
